


M+M's

by Nixiie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Non-Graphic Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixiie/pseuds/Nixiie
Summary: Tanaka and Noya are best bros, and this night is gonna be perfect. Just two teenage boys getting drunk, playing video games, and eating snacks... And discovering the secrets they've been keeping from each other.





	M+M's

**Author's Note:**

> No archive warnings, because yeah, they're probably underage by some definition (the age of consent in Japan is 13, so not where they are i guess?). But they're the same age, and old enough for it to not be uncomfortable that they're fooling around.

They’re trying to be quiet as they make their way into Tanaka’s house. They make a game of it, silently removing their shoes, gently closing the door, but it’s hard to suppress the fits of giggles. And of course it’s pointless anyway, they’re caught immediately, plans foiled at the first hurdle. Saeko is in the living room, and when she hears their failure of an attempt to sneak, she pops into the hall to great them, “Noya! Looking handsome as ever! Hey little bro! what are you two up to tonight?” She stops, noticing their deer in headlights faces, and then bursts out laughing as she spots the contraband her little brother is clutching protectively to his chest. Tanaka is looking frantically for a way to hide it, but it’s no use, Saeko has seen the bottle of whipped cream flavored vodka, and she’s shaking with laughter,  “Oh my god Ryuu, really? Where did you two idiots even get that?”  
  
It had been hilarious actually.

It had all started when a first year had mistaken Asahi for a teacher. As they were walking home from school that day, the tall boy had been so flustered in retelling the story, but Nishinoya hadn’t missed a beat, “You look ancient dude! I totally see what she’d think that.”

“Yeah!” Tanaka had joined in, “like at least thirty!”

“You’ve got a beard!” Noya put in, an idea forming in his mind. “I bet if you tried to buy booze they’d let you.”

“No way!” Asahi had laughed in embarrassment, “No one would believe i’m 20.”

“I bet they would!” Tanaka rejoined, picking up on Noya’s train of thought, and bouncing in front of Asahi.

“Yeah!” Noya was almost shouting, “I bet you the bottle of booze they would!”

“Oh come on guys, That doesn’t make sense,” Asahi had mused, “if i win they don’t sell me the booze and i don’t get anything. Wait, why am i even considering this?”

“Ughhhh fine!” Tanaka groaned, “if you win you can keep the money. But no cheating! You gotta act like a grownup!”

“Yeah! C’mon man! I wanna see if it works!” Noya had laughed and bounced on his toes, punching Tanaka in the shoulder as their hastily concocted ruse came together.

Asahi had picked the bottle of terrible booze without looking. He’d been so nervous about being caught that he had just grabbed the first thing he saw, paid with the combined pocket change the two second years had given him, and dashed out as quickly, (and probably suspiciously) as he could. His ears had been bright red as he sheepishly handed the vivid pink bottle to Tanaka, who whooped in triumph and his prize.

 “Hahaha, i told you so old man!” Noya had laughed, thumping the embarrassed Asahi on the back.

It had been a matter of minutes to decide they were heading back to Tanaka’s place. His parents were away in Tokyo visiting an aunt, and it was the perfect opportunity for mischief. Asahi had excused himself, cheeks still burning, and Tanaka and Noya had set off, leaping and whooping their hilarious victory.

 

So now they’re bursting with nervous energy, confronting Saeko, arguably an actual adult, with a bottle of terrible booze and no excuses. Tanaka’s very cool, and infinitely badass older sister is simultaneously amused and disgusted, but she’s definitely done equally stupid and reckless things in her time, especially as a teenager, and she isn’t going to be the one who stands in the way of an ill advised good time.

  
“You know what, never mind,” Saeko says, “I don’t want to know. You’re not actually planning to drink that shit are you?”

“Yes!?!!” Tanaka bursts out, clutching his prize to his chest. He’d worked for this bottle of booze! Well not really, but he’s proud of their deviousness in acquiring it at the least.

“It’s ours!” Noya joins in.

“You can’t take it!”

Saeko’s raucous laugh fills the whole room, “Fine!" she snorts, "Fine I’m not your mother. Every teenager has the right to be an idiot, but when you two wake up tomorrow and hate life don’t say i didn’t warn you.” She’s still laughing as she finishes, “Oh and you do not puke anywhere you can’t clean up. And Ryuu, Mom will NOT know i let you do this.”

Saeko shakes her head in mock disappointment, and then bursts out laughing again as she heads for the kitchen, leaving the two boys high fiving and chest bumping in glee, and free to hole up in Tanaka’s room, with their prized vodka, a pile of snacks, and a whole night’s worth of video games, movies, and teenage stupidity to keep them occupied.

 

* * *

 

They’re lounging on the tatami mat when Tanaka cracks the pink bottle open and takes the first enthusiastic drink. He immediately sputters, pulls a horrified face, and throws himself backwards to the floor. “Holy shit dude! it’s fucking foul!”

“Hey let me!” Noya grabs the bottle from him, and drinks more cautiously. His eyes go wide, and he coughs a little at the burning in his throat, but after a moment proclaims, “I kinda like it… it’s sweet!”

Tanaka’s eyes are watering, but not to be outdone he shoots up and grabs the bottle back from Noya, takinging another drink, trying not to gag, and groaning at the burning taste, “It’s like candy soaked in paint thinner! Why do people drink this?”

“Haha, more for me then!” Noya responds. But Tanaka is determined, and they pass the bottle back and forth, joking and laughing as the sky outside darkens and night sets in. And as the level in the vibrant bottle gets lower, the stories they’re telling get funnier, and the sickly sweet booze stops tasting so bad.

After a while they give up on the vodka, dig out controllers and sit cross legged in front of the tiny tv, knee to knee. They’re flushed and grinning, arguing with animated insincerity about what they want to play. Eventually they settle on a fighting game, which turns out to be disastrously difficult in their impaired state. Noya keeps falling off the edge, and Tanaka can’t seem to hit the block button, and just keeps jumping instead. The spend more time rolling on the tatami covered floor, whacking each other with their controllers to the tinny fight soundtrack than actually having matches. It’s just as much fun though, and before long they’re lying on their backs, panting, game forgotten in their scuffle. The room is warm with early summer, and the exertion of teenage bodies, and Tanaka feels the heat flushing his face. What's probably a bruise is growing on his forearm where Noya hit him, and the whole thing is just too hilarious and perfect. _Drinking is fun,_ he thinks, lazily. _No wonder people do this_ .  
  
Noya gets up to grab a bag of chips, but the room shifts around him, and he flails, losing his balance, and landing on his ass with a thump. And then they’re both laughing uproariously again. “Fuck off!” Noya shoots goodnaturedly at his friend, red faced with laugher and alcohol “I’m not drunk! The floor is moving!”

He gets up again, more carefully, retrieves the snacks and hurls them at Tanaka, before throwing himself after them, landing ungracefully across the taller boy’s chest. Tanaka grunts as Noya’s body knocks the wind out of him and tries to shove his friend off, but Noya whines “noooooooo,” and goes limp. Tanaka struggles but Noya is doing that boneless floppy thing cats do when they have decided they won’t be moved, and he gives up. It’s an act anyway, it’s not like he minds having the smaller boy on top of him. He glares at Noya in mock disapproval, but quickly gives up on that as well.  

Noya starts happily shoving chips into his mouth, head resting on Tanaka’s shoulder, giggling at his victory. It’s comfortable, lying there, eating chips, laughing together, and Tanaka becomes aware of a growing tightness in his chest, that’s making it increasingly difficult for him to breathe. He and Noya are physical with each other all the time, they hug, and wrestle, and high five, and punch each other affectionately, but this comfortable closeness is more than that, it’s intimate somehow, and in his current state, it’s a lot for Tanaka to handle.

Tanaka knows people think he‘s an idiot, his grades are a running joke, but only Noya makes him believe it; because only an idiot would have this big stupid crush on his best friend. Only an idiot would have let it get this out of hand. Out of hand to the point where feeling Noya’s body relax against him is leaving him equally elated, and close to panic. But he can’t help himself, he’s loved Noya for years, they’ve been best friends, practically inseparable since meeting in middle school. Noya keeps clothes at his house; Noya calls Saeko his sister; they hang out after school practically every day. He doesn’t know when that love, the love for his best bro, turned into something more than that. He doesn’t remember the first time he wanted to kiss Noya, to bury his hands in the shorter boy’s spiked hair and crush their mouths together and... And he really is an idiot. Because it’s Noya, it’s his best friend, and his teammate, and he’s definitely straight. For fuck’s sake he came to Karasuno High School because he liked the girl’s uniforms. He’d been ecstatic when Kiyoko slapped him. Noya is straight and Tanaka is an idiot, and he deeply, desperately wants to roll over and kiss him right now. Mouthful of chips and all.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Noya asks, and Tanaka snaps himself back to reality. Or he tries to, but reality is pretty fuzzy at the moment, and that’s kind of funny; and suddenly he’s laughing about how ridiculous this whole thing is. He’s sixteen, and he’s drunk, and he’s got a massive crush on his best friend, who is also here and laughing his head off at Tanaka laughing, and really, what could be better than this? Fuck the confusing feelings. Fuck the tension in his chest, and the idiot things his brain is distracting him with. Hanging out with Noya is the best, and he’s gonna enjoy every second of it.

Eventually they pull themselves together and settle on an action movie they’ve both seen a million times and can happily yell along to. Saeko slides the door open to tell them she’s going out, snorting with laughter at their disheveled state. Thank goodness, because they’ve been making far too much noise for the late hour and they’re not likely to stop.

They put the movie on and climb onto Tanaka’s bed, settling in beside each other and quoting along at the top of their lungs, laughing their heads off at each other’s mistakes. Periodically Noya leaps up to yell out a particularly inspiring line, and the thump of his body landing back on the bed bounces the pillows, and on one occasion, knocks Tanaka over as well. They’re easy with each other, laughing, speech slurring slightly as they ham up the effects of the alcohol for each other’s amusement. Tanaka leaps up and whips his shirt off, swinging it around his head in enthusiasm at a particularly intense fight sequence. The next time Noya bounces up to shout and lands back on the bed, his knee brushes up against Tanaka’s, and he rests there, leaning back against the wall, noticing the heat of Tanaka’s body next to him, the gentle press of their knees against each other. He shifts minutely closer, feeling the curve of Tanaka’s thigh against his own. He notices the shape of the muscles in the other boy’s leg, the flat plane of his stomach, the veins tracing down his forearms...

It’s been getting harder not to stare all night. The drunker Noya gets the harder it is for him to keep track of his eyes. Tanaka is so fucking hot. He’s laughing along to the movie, flushed from the booze, and it looks like a blush, creeping up his sharp cheekbones to his adorably pointy hairline. It’s a problem. It’s such a problem.

Usually Noya can ignore this attraction to his friend, but it’s been building over the last few months and it’s not getting any easier. He’s been doing his best to forget it, subdue it, anything, because Tanaka’s his best friend, his bro, and thinking about him like this is pointless. It’s never gonna happen. But Tanaka is so disastrously Noya’s type. Most of their teammates are pretty hot, but there’s just something about Tanaka’s boisterous attitude, his easy smile, his ridiculous sense of humor... And when he rips his shirt off at practice, swinging it around his head and whooping at his victory, yeah, that’s always a problem for Noya. Because Tanaka’s body… holy shit his body is entrancing, the way his muscular calves tense as he jumps for a spike, his broad shoulders and powerful arms... Noya realizes he’s staring and snaps his head back to look at the tv. This is definitely a problem.

The bleached lock of Noya’s hair keeps falling in his face, and without thinking Tanaka reaches out to brush it aside. Noya locks eyes with him for a moment, startled and then responds with an exaggerated gesture, “What? You jealous ‘cause you don’t have any fucking hair of your own?”

“Hey!” Tanaka yells, “My buzzcut look is hot! I’ve got all the ladies after me!” but he can’t keep a straight face, and bursts out laughing. He tries again, teasing this time, “Besides! We both know you only have all this hair so you can spike it up and make yourself look taller… Shrimpy!!”

Noya, might be angry hearing that from anyone else, but at the moment it’s just hilarious. He struggles to maintain his composure, but the only suitable response he can think of is to launch himself at Tanaka in mock outrage, tackling him and knocking them both off the bed.

They tussle on the floor, laughing and jabbing, clumsy from the alcohol. It’s like a hundred other wrestling matches, but when Tanaka winds up on top, pinning a still laughing Noya to the floor, suddenly it isn’t. Their eyes lock and Tanaka’s mouth goes dry. Suddenly he doesn’t feel so drunk anymore. He’s acutely aware of each point of contact, everywhere he’s touching Noya, everywhere Noya’s smaller body is touching him. There’s a moment of pure adrenaline fueled tension, and they just stare at each other. Noya’s not laughing anymore, his big eyes burning into Tanaka, almost daring him; and Tanaka’s brain is telling him to get the fuck off before he does something stupid, but he’s just drunk enough not to listen, and he lowers himself almost imperceptibly, leaning closer. And Noya lifts his head to meet him. They both have one brief moment of pure disbelief, not quite touching, not quite kissing. Hesitating in that instant before true vulnerability.

And then then they’re hurtling into the kiss, teeth clashing, noses bumping, hearts pounding in exhilaration. Their mouths are sweet and sticky from alcohol, and salty from chips, and it’s glorious, and messy, and utterly fucking thrilling. Tanaka lets himself collapse against Noya, reveling in this taste of something so utterly forbidden, something he hasn’t even been letting himself dream about. He opens his mouth, feels a tongue sliding against his, pushing all thought out of his mind. Noya's mouth is his world. It's undoing him.

They can blame the booze in the morning. But tonight is theirs. Tonight they are invincible.

Noya wraps his arms around Tanaka’s back, feeling the tense muscle under his fingertips. He’s so warm, hot skin and frantic mouth. His hands are buried in Noyas hair, fingers digging into his scalp. Pulling him closer. Noya groans into parted lips, squeezing his eyes shut, kissing with everything in him.

He’s kissed before, gentle brushes of lips with brief girlfriends, but not like this. Never like this. He can feel Tanaka’s whole body pressing into him, big and solid, exhilarating in its closeness, its maleness. He wants to feel more of him, to melt into him, to feel them take each other apart with their mouths. He kisses with all the pent up frustration of months of trying not to stare, with all the longing he’s been hiding. His mouth is frantic, sucking Tanaka’s lips between his teeth, tongue gliding over bitten lips. His hand scrabble at the other boy’s back, gripping him, squeezing him, strong arms binding them together.  
  
When they pull apart for air, they’re both gasping, heated bodies shaking with the effort to breathe. Tanaka rolls off Noya and sits up, leaning back on his arms eyes wide, still disbelieving. _Noya. He kissed Noya. There’s no fucking way this is real._

Noya is lying on his back, grinning from ear to ear, “Holy shit dude,” he manages between heavy breaths, “You have no idea how bad i’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Wait,” Tanaka manages, shock giving way to a daring bliss “You too? Really?”

Noya nods, “Oh hell yeah, it’s been such a problem.”

“Dude! i’ve had this crush on you for ages, it’s been killing me!” Tanaka responds dramatically, throwing himself backwards and hitting his head on the floor with a wince.

Noya rolls over on his belly, propping himself on his elbows to look at Tanaka, “So you’ve liked me this whole time? Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I dunno,” Tanaka responds, “i didn’t wanna make it weird.”

“Why would it ‘ _make it weird?_ ’” Noya demands.

“I don’t know! I thought you were straight! I didn’t want you to see me differently...”

“Well you obviously did...” Noya shoots back, “haha, you wanted me to see you naked!”

Tanaka’s response is deadpan, “Dude you have seen me naked, like a million times. We share a locker-room.”

“Right, yeah…” Noya makes a show of recalling those memories, and Tanaka blushes, “Well whatever, you know what i meant!”

“Okay,” Tanaka says with a sigh “If it’s so easy to be like ‘ _bro i have a big gay crush on you but like, it’s no big deal!_ ’ then why didn’t you tell me?”

Noya pauses for a moment and then responds sheepishly, “....I didn’t wanna make it weird...” Tanaka just looks at him until they both collapse in fits of laughter.

When they’ve both regained their breath they climb up onto the bed, taking every opportunity to touch each other along the way, hands and bodies brushing gently, almost surreptitiously. Neither of them are quite ready to believe this is real, that they can just do this, just touch each other. They’ve both been holding back for so long. But when Noya lays his head on Tanaka’s chest something shifts, and suddenly it’s easy again. They lie together, comfortable in their new closeness, dazed by kisses, and the freedom of no longer having to hide from each other. It’s like letting out a breath neither of them had really been aware of holding. They’ve always been comfortable together, but it’s not easy to keep a secret from your best friend. Especially not this secret.

Tanaka runs his fingers through Noya’s spiky hair, reveling in the simple intimacy of it. He thinks of secrets, of all the time they’ve spent together, and laughs to himself.

“What?” Noya asks, lazily.

Tanaka laughs again, “I just can’t believe i’ve been faking this crush on Kiyoko for nothing.”

Now it’s Noya’s turn to be surprised, “Wait, you don’t actually have a crush on Kiyoko?”

“No dude…” Tanaka responds, somewhat nonplussed, “I’m gay.”

“Wait, you’re like actually gay?” Noya sounds taken aback, and now Tanaka is confused. Isn’t it obvious? He just told Noya he has a crush on him...

“Yeah?” he responds, feeling worry creep into his chest, “Wait you’re not? Why the hell did you wanna kiss me then?”

“I mean i’m not not gay…” Noya muses, “I just never really put a label on it, ya’ know?”

“Wait, wait wait,” Tanaka tries to piece this together, “So do you actually have a crush on Kiyoko?”

“Well duh,” Noya responds immediately, “Who wouldn’t, she’s an angel”

This is all moving too fast for Tanaka’s poor brain, “Um... me?”

“...Damn dude, you really are gay”

“Yeah, dude,” he laughs, trying to cover the nerves he’s suddenly feeling, “That’s what i’m trying to tell you...”

“Okay, okay, but anyway,” Noya says, “Sure, i have a crush on Kiyoko, but like, not like the crush i have on you…?” He pauses, thinking how to phrase it, “She’s, untouchable. She’s like this ideal that i can never have, and it’s fun playing it up you know? It’s fun playing it up with you… I like everything i do with you. And you’re definitely not untouchable, i touch you all the time, and then i want to keep touching you, and it’s a fucking problem, because you’re my bro, but you’re also like really, really hot, and fuck... i don’t know.” His eyes betray an audacious hope, “Maybe it isn’t a problem after all.”

Tanaka laughs, “bro, from where i’m standing, it’s definitely not a problem.”

A grin is spreading across Noya’s face, “Dude, you’re not standing, you’re sitting on your bed.”

Tanaka leaps to his feet, “ **from where i’m standing-!** ” He starts, but Noya’s tackle knocks him back over, and his mouth cuts off the words.

Noya’s hands and lips are eager, and Tanaka meets him with a fierce intensity. There’s no hesitation this time, no more disbelief. They’re both sure. They want this, they’re hungry for each other. Noya’s tongue is inside Tanaka’s mouth, his hands are on his chest between them, pushing him down into the bed. Tanaka feels his back arch, and he’s grinding up into Noya, he wants to feel more of this delicious heat. The closeness of him. He grabs the other boy by his shirt collar. Yanking him closer. Crushing them together, and tasting Noya’s muffled moan. They kiss with breathless, bruising intensity, tongues working against each other, teeth finding lips, getting lost in the heady oneness of their mouths, the sweaty press of their bodies.

Noya breaks away, yanks his shirt over his head and throws it aside. When he returns he can’t believe how hot Tanaka’s skin is against him, how soft. Their chests and bellies slide together, and Noya feels all of him, his tense muscle and clinging arms. They fit together like they were made for this, like their bodies have always known each other. But the exhilaration of skin on skin is brand new, and they’re both gasping, drowning in the rightness of it.

Noya buries his face in the taller boy’s neck, kissing, licking, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth. Tanaka gasps, shivering at the feeling of Noya’s tongue on this throat. The quiet noises send a jolt of pleasure straight to Noya’s brain, and he attacks, feeling Tanaka’s skin between his teeth, making him louder, feeling him come apart.

They’re crashing into each other, colliding like planets. Melting together with a fierce heat and bone shaking need. Their hands explore each other’s bodies, working lower, touching more, squeezing as they bruise each other with hungry mouths, hips grinding together.

Noya’s hand is in Tanaka’s shorts, and sparks are flying in his head. The smaller boy is cautious at first, exploring new territory, but Tanaka’s face, his quiet moans, his shaking body give Noya confidence, and then he’s stroking, feeling Tanaka’s desire, encouraging it, working his mouth against the other boy’s bared throat.

“Dude you gotta stop.” Tanaka gasps, “I’m gonna cum.”

Noya’s grin is devilish. He doesn't stop.

They lie together for a moment after Tanaka finishes, holding each other as he catches his breath. Noya presses kisses along his jawline, nuzzles his face into his neck. Tanaka feels Noya’s hardness pressing into his hip. He want to touch him. He wants to do more than that.

It takes a moment to work up the courage. “Um… can i blow you?” He asks, ears burning.

“Oh hell yeah!” comes Noya’s enthusiastic reply.

It’s awkward, and messy, and Tanaka enjoys every second of it. The groaning Noya is trying to muffle with his arm, the way his toes are curling and his legs shake, the way his hands make fists in the blanket beneath him. He loves feeling Noya come apart like this. It’s so good. So impossibly unreal. Part of him still can’t believe this is happening, but he doesn’t care. Noya is moaning beneath him, because of him, and it’s perfect. It’s everything.

 

Afterward, they curl together. It’s late, and their heads are spinning, exhausted from the rush of emotion, the heat of sex, and the memory of alcohol. The sun is starting to come up, and they ghost last kisses over each other before giving in to sleep.

Noya’s voice is foggy but sure, “Roll over dude, i wanna be the big spoon”

“But i’m so much taller than you...” Tanaka protests. His teasing is half hearted, he’s too happy and too tired, and he doesn’t care anyway.

“Fuck off!” Noya grumbles “I wanna be the big spoon.”

Tanaka laughs and rolls over. It feels good to be held, even though he’s pretty sure he’s crushing Noya‘s arm. He snuggles backward into the smaller boy, feeling his arms encircling him, his nose pressed into the back of his neck, the tickle of his breath. Tanaka’s chest feels like it’s going to burst. He’s never felt so comfortable, so complete. He wishes he could freeze this moment forever, just stay here in his bed, in Noya’s arms. He’s smiling gently as sleep takes him.

 

* * *

 

Despite their late night Noya wakes early, finding himself curled against Tanaka’s naked chest. Cheek pressed to collarbone as the birds outside chirp. He pulls away, sits up against the wall, drawing his knees to his chin and watches Tanaka sleep, hands fidgeting in the blankets. _Last night really happened_ . Waking up like this, tangled together is a testament to that, and the bruises down Tanaka’s neck won’t let him forget it. He shivers thinking about those bruises, about leaving them there, having his friend shaking underneath him. _His friend_. Are they still friends? Something feels irreparably different, and suddenly he’s scared, really scared. He wants to reach out and touch Tanaka, run his hands over the other boy’s sleeping chest and feel their connection again. He wants to crawl back under the blankets and pretend that he never woke up, that he doesn’t have to face their new reality in the sober light of morning. Was it just drunken experimentation? _Have they ruined everything?_

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if this has changed them, broken them. Tanaka has been his best friend for ages, he can’t imagine life without him. And if it gets the way of being able to play together… He doesn’t even want to think about how the team would react, how angry and disappointed Daichi would be.

He doesn’t want things to change… But, he realizes, he doesn’t want to go back either. The relief of honesty is too much to walk away from. He can’t go back to pretending he doesn’t want this, doesn’t want Tanaka as more than his friend, his teammate. He doesn’t want to lose Tanaka, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing him either. There’s a thin margin of possibility where this, whatever it is, is okay, and Noya can feel the anxious hope beating against the walls of his chest. Was it just the alcohol? Are they going to be alright?

Tanaka wakes up slowly, and sees Noya against the wall, face contorted with worry. He’s still half asleep, and doesn’t hesitate. He hauls himself up and grabs the other boy, drags him back into bed, and wraps him in his arms. Noya squeaks in surprise, then relaxes into the embrace, snuggling into Tanaka’s chest.

Tanaka never wants to see Noya worried, or hurt, or unhappy. He wants to fix everything for him, to be there, always. He holds him close, rolling on top of his small body and nuzzling his face in the mess of Noya’s hair. It smells like sweat and fruity gel, and Tanaka mumbles “good morning” into the top of his friend's head, smiling, chest bursting with an emotion he’s not quite ready to name. Noya sighs happily underneath him, snuggling closer.

The weight of Tanaka’s body on top of him is comfort, and Noya drinks it in, wrapping his arms around him, relaxing into his calm breath and steady heartbeat. This is what he wanted. This was what he was worried about not finding. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.

When he was a kid, Noya used to be afraid of everything, but he’s learned that fear just gets in the way of the good stuff. He faces fear head on, so he barrels into what should probably be a delicate conversation.

“Will you be my boyfriend!?” he asks urgently, the words rushing out of him.

Tanaka’s response is immediate. “Dude! Of course!”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Named after [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZs88WWGDoo)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love these two idiots, and making them love each other has been such a good time <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this i'd love to hear from you! Comments seriously make my day.


End file.
